lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanos (CJDM1999)
Thanos is one of the Fun Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Marvel Comics franchise. Background Thanos was a member of the Eternals, a race of superpowered beings that descended from a caste of humans genetically enhanced by the Celestials. Thanos himself was the son of Mentor, the leader of an Eternal colony on Saturn's moon of Titan. Much of Thanos' villainous motivations in the comics revolve around his romantic feelings for the entity Death. He later became the master of the Infinity Gauntlet, which he used to murder half of the universe's inhabitants in an attempt to impress Death. He is one of the Avengers' most historical foes, but when he took a break from being a conqueror, Thanos was entrusted with the Reality Gem of the Infinity Gems. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) : Thanos is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders, and a small group of followers known as the Black Order (Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian, and Ebony Maw). His own main objective was to bring stability from the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed was warped; through using the Infinity Stones, Thanos intended to harness their power to exterminate half of life in the universe. He spent many years hunting down these stones and his desire to achieve his ultimate goal is what led Thanos to forge new alliances with Loki and Ronan the Accuser in their respective campaigns against Earth and Xandar, as seen in his promising to aid them in exchange for an Infinity Stone. Both of the new alliances had cost Thanos much of his resources, including one of the stones and the loyalty of his daughters, Gamora and Nebula, and inadvertently resulted in the formation of the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Fed up with all the failures of his subordinates, Thanos had opted to seek out the location of the Infinity Stones himself. Thanos engaged in a ferocious warpath in order to obtain all of the Infinity Stones. In his journey, both he and his Black Order invaded Xandar, Earth, and Knowhere and even murdered Loki, along with half of the surviving Asgardians, and even his beloved Gamora. As the primary aggressors fighting against Thanos became an alliance comprising the Avengers, Masters of the Mystic Arts, Guardians of the Galaxy, and the nation of Wakanda. Despite facing off against a powerfully combined opposition and the wrath of Thor, Thanos had ultimately triumphed over his enemies once he completed the Infinity Gauntlet, using this to finally complete his goal and destroy half of the life within the universe at the snap of his fingers. However, his snap spared several superheroes, who banded together, built a time machine, and gathered the Infinty Stones and the Infinity Gauntlet from different points in time. Then, Hulk/Bruce Banner used the power of the Gauntlet to undo the snap and bring everyone back to life. An enraged Thanos then attacked the Avengers compound, but he was finally defeated when Iron Man used the Nano Gauntlet to erase Thanos out of existance. Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Enoch's Army Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Main Antagonists Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Photo Mode Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Black Order